The present invention relates to a spray head.
DE 10 2005 002 424 A1 discloses a spray attachment for shower and bath facilities. Said spray attachment has a housing with a water supply means to which an arrangement which is rotatable about a central axis, is referred to as a spray head and has a water distributing disk and various systems for producing different spray jets is connected in such a manner that the various systems for producing different spray jets can be optionally acted upon by spray water via the water distributing disk as a function of the rotational position of the arrangement. A fixed inflow opening arranged parallel to the central axis can be brought optionally to coincide with openings in the water distributing disk, the water distributing disk being designed as a water distributing plate closed by a cover, and the openings being formed in the cover. The openings are each connected to separate water chambers of the various jet production systems via distributing spaces which are delimited by partitions and have at least one outlet opening. Massage spray jets are produced in a first position, pulsating spray jets are produced in a second position, and a multiplicity of gentle or normal spray jets are produced in a third position.
Said spray attachment requires a large diameter in the head region and is not suitable as a dishwashing spray.